


Hyperdrive

by Lepelael



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Aftercare, Asexual Jack, BDSM, Eventual Plot, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, first chapter is pwp, implied kiryu/yusei, rex godwin is a GILF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lepelael/pseuds/Lepelael
Summary: Rex Godwin develops a unique obsession with Yusei, and begins pulling strings to use him for his own gain. Implied past Treasonshipping, eventual kingcrabshipping. Jack is Godwin's adopted son and he's ace.





	Hyperdrive

“Number 88, you stay back.”

 

Yusei cringed at the words, his body freezing as he looked back at the warden who had barked the command. Beside him stood Rex Godwin, the director of Neo Domino City, and the short man swallowed thickly. Himuro mumbled for him to be careful, and was met with a blank nod. As the last of the prisoners filtered out, it became just the three; Yusei, the warden of the detention center, and Rex Godwin. Yusei paid the warden no notice, focusing instead on the tall man standing directly in front of him. He nearly held his breath, unsure if looking him in the eye would gain him a harsher sentence than he already had. Godwin's lips twitched into a smile, then, and he began to speak.

 

“The king is dueling in that stadium, you know.”

 

The king, meaning Jack, of course. It hadn't been an official duel, so Yusei hadn't actually dethroned him. He knew he had won, though, and from the way this man looked at him, he was sure he knew as well. Yusei frowned then, hardening his gaze a bit. “So what?” he asked, determined not to show the irritation within his calm exterior. He could see Godwin's brows rise, and he silenced the warden’s outburst easily.

 

“It's fine, Takasu.” Godwin smiled, his voice smooth and calm. “I'm quite surprised, however, Fudo-san. It's been quite a while since someone has spoken so boldly to me..” Yusei tensed at the tone of his voice, noticeably lower than it had been even moments before. He had angered him, for sure, and he was most likely going to receive more electroshock therapy. To his surprise, however, he sent the warden, Takasu, away, motioning for Yusei to follow him. Not wanting to be anywhere near the boastful warden, Yusei followed Godwin almost eagerly, his legs working overtime to keep up with the other’s leisurely pace. Why did everyone have to be so damn tall in the city?

 

“In truth, Fudo-san, I came here today because I am interested in you. You seem to be rather close to the King, no? I understand you were friends back in Satellite, but it seems that connection has been, more or less, severed. Am I wrong?”

 

Yusei frowned then, stopping to look incredulously at the tall, white haired man in front of him. They were in a much smaller room now, about the same size as a cell, furnished with a table and two chairs set in the middle.  _ An interrogation room, _ he noticed. “How much do you want to know about me?” Yusei accused, his skin prickling from the danger of his situation as Godwin came closer to him.

 

“ _ Everything.”  _ Godwin pressed a gloved hand into the wall, practically chest to chest with Yusei. He swallowed thickly, clenching his hands into fists, and Godwin still had that smug look on his face. Pressure on his chin forced Yusei’s face up, and he gritted his teeth. If only he were a bit braver, the man in front of him a bit less important, he would spit in his eyes, sweep his feet from under him, anything but stand there and comply.

 

“Don't touch me,” he said, his voice wavering.  _ Damn it. _ He hated this, this whole situation. He was going to die in this place if he didn't get out soon, just like Kiryu. The thought brought a sudden strength to him then, his arms lifting to push Godwin away. “Get off of me,” he scowled, “What do you want with me?”

 

“Again with that bold mouth of yours,” Godwin tutted, releasing his chin and stepping back. “I’ll have to discipline you for that.” Godwin motioned for Yusei to sit at the table, and reluctantly he obliged, every step he took making his feet as heavy as lead. As soon as he reached the table, however, he was pushed over it, one impossibly strong hand holding his head to the cold steel. He was about to protest when a sharp pain struck his rear, tears coming to his eyes. All he could manage was a gasp and attempt to look back as the pain struck again. He was being… spanked? It wasn't nearly as bad as the shock treatment, albeit much more awkward. Godwin’s strong voice commanded him to stay bent over, and Yusei had little choice but to oblige. He heard the rustling of a belt, and before he knew it his hands were brought in front of him and tied together, tethered to the back of the chair on the opposite side of the table. He caught the glimpse of a smirk on Godwin's lips, and suddenly his own belt was being removed. Yusei tried to struggle, but with his hands tied, there was not much he could do. He felt the belt slip from its loops, his pants beginning to sag, and then suddenly they were pulled down, and the sharp snap of his own belt against his ass made him cry out and arch his back. This was worse than the shock therapy now, so much worse. He would give anything to be strapped to that rack and shocked instead of trapped under the man who decided whether he lived or died.

 

“I see that mouth isn't causing any more trouble now,” Godwin's fingers traced Yusei’s chapped and dry lips, and he could practically feel the frown on Godwin’s own for a moment. two fingers invaded his mouth then, chasing his tongue and collecting his saliva on the white fabric of his gloves. He felt himself drooling, and Godwin smothered that slippery liquid all around his lips, effectively moistening them. “However, you really shouldn't let those lips of yours get so chapped. You’re going to be putting them to work soon enough, you know.”

 

Yusei heard the creak of leather then, and he barely had time to prepare before the belt snapped against his ass, straining himself between Godwin's body and the table. He felt teeth scrape his ear, and he closed his eyes, his face beet-red. His mind was reeling; everything about this man above him was so overwhelming. His status, his height, even his cologne and his voice, they all closed in around him and made him forget himself. The belt cracked against him again, and he let out a harsh yell as the whipping finally cut into his skin. A slow burn was starting to build in his stomach, and Yusei bit his lip, trying to calm his breathing.

 

“My, my, do you want the entire facility to hear you?” The only way to describe the tone that Godwin used was a purr, and Yusei shook his head, opening his mouth to speak when another snap caught him off guard. His back arched and he screamed, tears coming to his eyes. Godwin tutted and set the belt down, based on the clank of the buckle hitting the floor. Yusei heard more cloth rustling, and soon a ball of white cloth, presumably Godwin's gloves, was shoved into his mouth. Cold metal touched his stomach then, and Yusei looked down in shock. the sensation travelled down to his navel and then back up to pinch his nipples. A firm grip enveloped his dick then, and he groaned.

 

“Hard already, Yusei?” Godwin squeezed his throbbing appendage, pulling away before he could thrust into it and caressing his reddened rear. Yusei could feel his erection pressing into the cleft of his ass, his hot breath on his neck. A beeping came from Godwin's pocket, and he froze, straightening up and stopping the noise. “Well, it seems we're now on a bit of a time constraint, so I’ll make this quick. apologies in advance, Yusei.”

 

Yusei gasped as his ass was suddenly and painfully invaded, Godwin's massive girth stretching him to the point of crying. He was trembling, desperately trying to get away, but Godwin's metal hand held him in place, the real one pumping his erection. The gloves fell from his mouth, and Yusei’s breath came in hard, haggard gasps. Godwin thrusted harshly into him, and Yusei let out a sharp moan, his tongue rolling out of his mouth in a confused, carnal pleasure. White-hot pleasure flooded through him, and he whined, thrusting into Godwin's hand. Godwin gripped him tightly with both hands, moaning directly into his ear and licking his neck. Yusei bit his lip then, finally spilling over as Godwin's hot seed flooded his ass.

 

Godwin pulled out of him then, pulling out a handkerchief and cleaning himself up. Yusei felt his hands being released then, Godwin helping him to stand and straighten both of their clothes before walking with him back to his cell. “I’ll get you out of here soon enough,” he whispered, his lips right next to his ear. “Until next time, Yusei.”

 

And just like that, he was.. in a new cell? The other man offered him top bunk, and Yusei shakily made his way up, decidedly silent as tears burned his eyes. Today, he had been sullied by the very man he hated, in this den of corruption and despair. The worst part, however.. the worst part of it all was that he had enjoyed it.


End file.
